


The Assassin

by AngelNovak



Series: Thane Krios and Naviera Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Fathers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But Not Much, But only a little, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, F/M, Female Shepard - Freeform, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Racism, Smut, Voice Kink, but he's nice, dom!Thane, drugged shepard, force, shepards dad killed thanes wife, so he deserves to die, some violence, sub!Shepard, teen shepard, thanes a badass, trust me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: Leaving the restaurant I watched him follow us, curious about what the drell wanted. It was rare that I see one but they have always fascinated me. He moved with finesse, a practiced ease in stalking his prey, tho if it's me or 'father' I don't know. I catch his reflection in some glass from a store and he watches me curiously before his face splits into a smirk, almost like he's challenging me to say something to the bastard on my other side. Speaking of the asshole he just pulled me into his side possessively and looks around for the drell, looking for whatever is looking at his 'wares' before they make some kind of offer. "Honey, why don't you stay at my side till we get home hmm?" I glared up at my 'father' before a smirk spreads across my face. "Because I don't want to get hurt by you again daddy.." The glare I get from him scares the shit out of me, but the glare he gets from the drell is totally worth the slight fear going through me.Disclaimer: Bioware owns all characters, places, species, languages, etc. that is a part of the Mass Effect trilogy.





	The Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my 'what if they met before they met in ME2' sort of thing. Also I fucking love Thane and Garrus, but in the end, I chose to do this with Thane because his first appearance in the games is ME2.
> 
> I will tell you now She is 15 in this so I thought I'd just give you a heads up on that.
> 
> Edited 7/2/17

Leaving the restaurant I watched him follow us, curious about what the drell wanted. It was rare that I see one but they have always fascinated me. He moved with finesse, a practiced ease in stalking his prey, tho if it's me or 'father' I don't know. I catch his reflection in some glass from a store and he watches me curiously before his face splits into a smirk, almost like he's challenging me to say something to the bastard on my other side. Speaking of the asshole he just pulled me into his side possessively and looks around for the drell, looking for whatever is looking at his 'wares' before they make some kind of offer. "Honey, why don't you stay at my side till we get home hmm?" I glared up at my 'father' before a smirk spreads across my face. "Because I don't want to get hurt by you again _daddy_.." The glare I get from him scares the shit out of me, but the glare he gets from the  drell is totally worth the slight fear going through me.  The way my dad's glare turns into a smirk, however, has me shrinking into myself a little. "Don't you worry baby girl, I won't do anything you don't beg for." He draws me into his side, his plan becoming clearer, and I almost freeze before looking around and not seeing the drell anymore. Well shit.... well if I die maybe the drell will get him later on.  As we get closer to the apartment I make one more desperate attempt to find the drell but see him nowhere. "I don't know what you're looking for, girl but if it's somebody to save you, there is no one here that is stupid enough to get in my way. So you'll take it like a good bitch or I'll _make you_." 

 

I can only nod in response.

 

After we get in the elevator he shoves himself between my legs and grinds against me. "You like that girl? I can feel your heat, you don't want to fight me, you want me to fuck you within an inch of your life. Well, you're gonna get what you want girl." I decide to fuck with him, cause if he's gonna kill me, I might as well make him angry enough to make a mistake. "No, thinking about a drell I saw earlier. I wonder if I went back if he'd fuck me." My dad is a racist fuck, so he doesn't like that one bit. He shoves something into my neck and pulls a trigger. "What the fuck was that?" He smirks. "Just a little something to make you more, suggestible to my demands. You won't be thinking of any filthy aliens while I'm buried in you." My body starts heating up and I realize it's Mardravien, the drug they use in breeding facilities. "N-no." He smirks before laughing at me. "Your gonna worship my cock by the time I'm done with you girl." 

 

He drags me back home and shoves me on the couch as the drug heats my entire body to where it feels like I'm boiling inside and out. "It's the special kind, the one they use for the feisty ones that never learned their place in this world." I can't stop the moan that escapes me. "That's it girl, just let it happen." I try to fight it, try to bring my combat training to good use but I can do nothing but try to shove him off me as he practically rips his belt off. He goes to hit me with it when a hand grabs his arm and rips it away from me. 

 

The drell. 

 

My father barely gets a hit in before he's on the ground, neck broken as the life leaves his eyes. The drell turns to me as the drugs really hit my system causing a painful wine to leave me as he looks at me questioningly. "Mar-mardra-vien" His eyes widen before he glares at my father's corpse. A broken moan leaves me before he comes over and scans me. "C-can you force it t-to leave my s-syteeemm??" The last part comes out as more of a moan than anything else, but he seems to have understood me. "Not with the form of the drug he used on you." Holy shit that voice was deep, all I can manage to do is whine in response. "The only way to get it out of your system would be to fuck it out of you." 

 

I can only freeze for a moment at what he tells me. This is a complete stranger, a dangerous one at that, and he could be completely bullshitting me right now.  I didn't have long to contemplate the risks of having a stranger fuck me and I know that but still.... as if reading my mind he cups my face with both of his very warm hands and has me look at him. "Believe me if there was another way I'd tell you about it. But I've seen what this drug does to people." He sighs and pulls me into his lap.  " It burns them, boiling them from the inside out unless the heat is _satisfied_." I nod as said heat courses through me and a pained whimper leaves me.  "Please just make it stop, please." He nods and manages to get a hand deep into my pants, while I'm still in his lap,  and shoves his fused fingers into me ripping a loud moan from me as his thumb circles my clit. I grab at the back of his coat and grind myself against his fingers. He bites and sucks all over my oversensitive neck and it sends shivers through me. "If you need or want me to stop, say Katoh and I will. Understood?" A breathy moan leaves me. He stops and uses his free hand to get a good handful of my hair and yanks, forcing me to bend back enough to look at him as he holds me there. "Did you understand me?" That voice using that tone causes me to clench around his fingers. So close so close so fucking close.

 

He fucking stops. 

 

"I said, do you understand me?" I try to think back to what he said and tho it took my drugged mind a moment I finally remembered what he said. "Katoh to stop if I need it." He nods. "Good." He maneuvers me to my back and rips my pants and underwear off before _holy shit his tongue is so fucking long and good and he's vibrating...._ I half moan half scream as I try to find purchase against his coat. He grabs my hands and puts them beside my hips, squeezing once in warning before continuing his delicious torture. "Please, please sir fuck me." The title slipping from my lips causes him to growl deep in response and squeeze my wrists once again. "Don't move from this position, ok?" It's phrased like a question but I know it's an order. "I understand sir." He hums and bites my thigh before he sits up and rips his jacket from his body before sitting me up a little and getting mine off , flinging it across the room to join his as he gets the tank-top underneath and rips it along with my bra off my body before attacking one of my nipples, biting and sucking hard enough that I'll have bruises later. But damn it's what I need. I go to get his weapon harness but remember his warning not to move. He senses my dilemma and gets it off for me and then his bare chest is pressing into mine and he's marking me and he should bite harder. "Harder, please bite me harder." When he does it's so much better and my arms wrap around his neck holding him there as I grind into his erection through his leathers.

 

A low and deep moan leaves him before he goes to pull them off I sit up on my knees and take him down in one go. He lets out a shocked moan before a hand tangles into my hair and helps guide my movements I put my hands behind my back and cross them, deepthroating him until I can't take anymore down and sucking as hard as I can, tracing the ridges I find there has an animalistic growl leaving him as he holds me in place and fucks my throat. I only choke once but it's enough to have him pull me off of him and up to him as he kisses me. There so different gentle and careful. I wrap an arm around his neck but leave the other behind my back and he links the hand on the small of my back with mine. "Are you still ok?" I nod and he kisses me gently one last time before it turns demanding, biting and sucking at my lips as he puts my arm that was behind my back to link with the one behind his head. He puts his hands on my ass and squeezes hard. "Jump." I do as commanded and feel him hard between our bodies. He lays me down on the couch and pins my arms above my head with one hand and uses the other to line himself up to my opening. He looks at me one more time, seeking permission, I lean up and kiss him and he gently pushes into me. He's a lot bigger than I've ever had and with those delicious bumps on his cock, it's rubbing in all the right places. A loud moan escapes me as someone passes the apartment, so he moves his hand from my hip to my throat and squeezing gently.  My eyes roll back into my head as he starts moving, slowly at first, but soon he's pounding into me. 

 

Brutal and punishing thrusts shake my entire body, bruising my thighs as a delicious ache in my hipbones starts to make me tingle all over. I manage to free one of my hands and get it to that bundle of nerves. I manage to make a few rough fast circles before he catches my wrist. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" I shake my head. "No sir, I'm sorry, but I need it so fucking badly pleaassseee.." He seems to consider my request. "If anyone's gonna make you cum, it's me, and only when I say." With that he with that he sits up and pulls out of me, leaving me clenching and whining at the emptiness. He spins me and pulls me up with my back to his chest before plunging back into me one hand around my throat while the other moves to play with my clit, fast vigorous circles that would have me screaming if he didn't have his fingers tightening around my windpipe. I've come to the sudden realization of the real danger of this man, he is a very well-trained assassin, he could easily kill me. But isn't, his grip on the brink of too tight but it's loose enough I get a ragged breath every once in a while. I'm shaking, I can barely think of anything other than how amazingly his cock is pounding into me. "You're close aren't you?" I nod. "You just have to ask..." It's a very sexy whisper against my ear. "Please sir, may I cum?" His chest rumbles and he fucks me harder, faster, fingers better than any vibrator against my clit. "Cum for me Shepard, cum for me **NOW**!" I scream my release so hard he can barely keep a grip on my as he fills me up, fucking into me a few more times before collapsing onto my back.

 

It takes me a moment to catch my breath but he is already pulling out of me, moving to grab a cloth from the kitchen to clean me up. When he sees the bruises on my wrists and neck he kisses tho, as if to heal them with his affections. "Are you alright?" I nod lazily as he goes and gets me a glass of water and a banana. I drink the whole glass before eating the banana, when I'm done he throws the peel away and puts the glass in the sink. He comes over and runs a hand through my hair, telling me I did well. No one has ever done this for me, ever. Even those that were nice to me never did this, just asked me if I was ok and when I said yes they paid my father and left. He puts his coat onto me and picks me up bridal style. "Which bedroom is yours?" I lay my head into his neck. "Third door on the right, should have a hole in it." His jaw tightens as he glares at my father's corpse before going to my room and laying me down. "Try to get some sleep, I'll be back in 20 minutes." I shake my head and cling to him. "Shepard, please let me at least get rid of the body before it starts to smell, nobody will even notice and I'll be back soon." I nod my head and let him lay me down under my blankets. He runs the back of his hand across my cheek and I catch it weakly and kiss it before letting him have his hand back and leave the room.

 

I must have drifted for a moment because the next thing I knew he was slipping into the bed with me and wrapping his arms around my waist. His coat was lost somewhere in the blankets and he seems to have slipped out of his clothes as well before he laid down.  "Sleep Shepard, you have time before it hits you again." I hum. "Naviera, not Shepard. I think if your fucking this thing out of me we should at least be on a first-name basis." I'm so glad I'm back to my old self. I can see myself being friends with this man outside of the bedroom as I follow his every command inside of it. A very deep rumble leaves him as he chuckles. "Thane then, besides I'm honestly surprised that you allowed me to fuck you given that I just killed your father." An hmm leaves me as I think about it. "Honestly, I thought about it as you followed us, it ended up slipping that I may or may not give a fuck about the whole cross-species thing. That bastard, however, does not share my sentiment. Shame too, best sex I've ever had...." I trail off as another, more pleased and , chuckle leaves him, "Sleep Naviera, we will have more time later, we do have to hide the body later." 

 

I nod before his rumbling (purring?) lulls me to sleep.


End file.
